Friends
by fandomswriter
Summary: Kurt leaves his fiance at the altar and moves in with his old friend Rachel, my take on using the Friends plot with the Glee characters


Disclaimer: I don't own the glee characters they belong to RIB and FOX and I got the plot from the show Friends. My other account was KlaineFan01 but I have decided to post my stories on this account hope you guys enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Rachel, Sam, Tina, Mike and Santana were sitting in their coffee shop drinking their drinks when Rachel's adopted brother Blaine Anderson walked in with his head held down. His now ex-husband had just moved out, Rachel knew that it was a matter of time before they broke up because whether he admitted it or not Blaine was still in love with her old best friend from high school. She saw him a couple of times staring longingly and lovingly at a picture before.  
"Blaine, are you okay?" Rachel asked, everyone, stopped what they were doing and looked over at Blaine.  
"No. He's gone, he packed everything up today and left." Blaine said he was on the verge of crying again.  
Blaine had no idea what to tell their three-year-old son Luca. Rachel saw that it was hard on him, even though she knew that he didn't really love Josh but she knew that he had to have some kind of feelings for him seeing as he did marry him.  
"It's going to be okay Blainey." Rachel said as she got up and hugged him.  
"I know, I just don't know what I'm going to tell Luca tonight when he asks why daddy isn't there to tuck him into bed." Blaine said.  
Rachel not knowing what else to do walked him over and sat him in her old spot on the couch.  
"It's okay Blainey. I'll get you a hot chocolate or something and then we'll talk if you want." Rachel said as she went over to the counter.  
The rest of the gang doesn't know what to say when all of a sudden the front door opens and a guy in a tux runs in. He looks around like he's looking for something or someone, Blaine looks up and roconizes the person right away, he'd know that face anywhere.  
"Kurt? What are you doing here? And in a tux?" Rachel asked as she walked back towards the couch.  
Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of him he hasn't seen Kurt since Rachel graduated high school and even then it was only for a few minutes, before high school Kurt and Rachel were best friends but then in high school Rachel started dating the star football player and got really popular and because it was Ohio they grew up in and because Kurt was gay he got picked on a lot and Rachel decided towards the end of high school to stop hanging out with him and soon they lost in touch. This was why both Blaine and Rachel thought it was weird that Kurt was now standing in front of them and in a suit none the less. Kurt looked at them in panic, he was glad he had found Rachel.  
"Rach, Rach. I need your help. I just d-don't know what to d-do." Kurt said.  
Rachel walked over and put her arms around his shoulders.  
"Sure what's wrong?" Even though they haven't seen each other in years Rachel wasn't going to try her back on him again.  
"I just couldn't do it, I mean I thought I loved him but when it came down to it I just couldn't do it. I couldn't marry him no matter how I thought I loved him. Or how rich he is." Kurt said.  
Santana looks at him like he's crazy, did he just say rich? And he dumped him on his wedding day was he crazy?  
"Did you just say that your guy was rich?" Santana asked.  
Kurt looked over at her like he'd only now noticed more people besides him and Rachel. He blushed when he saw Blaine sitting there. It's been at least 5 maybe 6 or so years since he saw him and he looked as good now as he did back then.  
"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.  
"The guy you just dumbed was he really rich?" Santana asked again.  
"Why does it matter. My dad has money too so what does Adam being rich have to do with anything?"  
"Nothing just wondering, who shit in your corn flakes this morning?" "Anyway, Kurt what are you doing here?" Rachel finally asked what everyone was thinking.  
"Do you live nearby?" Kurt really didn't want to talk about it with the three strangers looking at him plus everyone in the cafe.  
"Yeah just across the street. Come on." Rachel said.  
Kurt smiled, he was so lucky that something had told him to come into this cafe. Maybe it was fate that he was supposed to run into Rachel and Blaine the same day that he runs away from the altar.


End file.
